Hormones raging for Captain Hook
by CoralPotion
Summary: Laura Whitely is taken from London by Peter Pan and just left at the black castle. But what happens when she meets suave, charming, sexy, tempting Captain James Hook? Her hormones start to race and that sly fox Hook sees this as a challenge...
1. Meeting Captain Hook

Hi Everyone it is I, CP

I know I haven't updated in ever but I'm going to work on that, Recently I've gone through a bad breakup so if the stories are rubbish then I am very sorry.

Had this floating in my head and finally said "Woman! Write the infernal thing down!" which I have - Proud moment.

Soooo... the plot? There isn't one exactly, it's what would happen if I went to Neverland and met the irresistable Captain hook (Swoons). It jumps right in to the castle scene where Wendy is hiding behind the rock - well move over toots cause I'm in town now! hehe.

Wendy in this story never was there, I was instead and John and Michael weren't there held captive with Tiger Lilly either, instead hook and his crew used the black castle as just... a crib really. Imagine if I was there... - that would be SO fun! I'd just annoy the hell out of Tinkerbell!

Written as a second person for me identity has to be a secret secrets are what keeps the mind playing and I used a complete fake name.

Hope you enjoy - swearing and lemony

Peter Pan - 2003

* * *

She had her back against the cold hard rock as she took deep gulps of air.

Standing not far from her was the notorious Captain James Hook. She always, when her grandmother read her and her cousins the stories of Peter Pan- always thought there was more to Hook's character than what was made out. In the stories it said he had eyes of forget-me-nots, well it was more like forget-me-completely(!). His eyes were a cool blue colour with hints of steel grey in them, his moustache gave him a look of... danger and excitement, and his body... (*fans self repeatedly* was well toned from the hard labours of the sea along with his mannerisms which screamed smug and arrogant- but in a appealing and sensual way.

Thunder moaned in the sky with a crackle of lighting ahead, she jumped as the sudden noise and gave a tiny squeak of surprise then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth as she realised he would have heard that. As she predicted, Hook look slowly around him- the sudden flashes of lightning making his eyes shine dangerously; he could have swore he heard... a girl... a girl?

"Pan!" He thought suddenly, the brat must have brought a girl with him to Neverland with promises of games and adventure. Little did she know what a dangerous cad he was...

Through a crack in the rock she opened her eye and looked at him in full awe, oh... my... lord... he was absolutely... she couldn't even find the words to describe him.

Another bang caused her to swiftly move her eye from the crack and clutch the rock face, her white nightgown magically hadn't a stain of mud or water upon it but her baby pink cardigan was ruined for sure. A gentle movement of the wind caused her long blonde hair to move across her face making her nose twitch.

"Oh crap..." she thought as she couldn't hold in a sneeze. Her cousins David and Cody always teased her about the way she sneezed, they said it was like a baby sneezing and a small cat which she never quite understood.

Hook turned abruptly drawing his sword, the childlike sneeze (Even a fictional character thinks I sneeze weird!) came from behind that eroded rock...

Slow paces he took as he slyly crept around the rock.

"Come out come out wherever you are" He taunted in a birdsong manor. Her eyes widened in panic and her chest started to rise and fall quickly, he had found her!

"I shall not harm thou my dear"

Oh... how the hell could anyone resist his voice! But still she stayed until she heard him draw nearer, and started to tiptoe around the rock to only find she was at the spot where he was originally.

She scanned her surroundings and quickly tried to patter way when she saw a hook in front of her.

"Good evening" he smirked at the girl as she bit her lip with nervousness. She was a pretty child, no! not a child at all... a young woman! to say the least, beautiful pale skin, full lips, eyes of green and blue with just a touch of gold in them, and a thin slender body with a tumble of smooth blonde locks.

"Erm... Good evening sir" she said nervously but politely as her teeth were having a fight with her lip.

He walked into her which made her take a step back, step in, step back, until her back hit a freezing cold smooth rock surface which made her gasp loudly the sudden temperature. She was trapped against a rock while this man was standing in front of her with a sexy smirk on his face.

"Thou has never been to Neverland before, may I ask of your name?" he asked with a voice lined of seductiveness

"My name is Laura Whitely, I'm from London where Peter brought me" She answered

He mmmed for a second.

"How rude of me Miss Whitely, I am Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger" giving a dazzling smile then leaned forward and kissed her hand like a gentleman would.

She whimpered quietly so he wouldn't hear, he did...

"Pleased to meet you Captain" she said breathlessly

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Whitely" he purred letting his hook move a stray lock behind her ear gently so he didn't hurt her. He knew that he was arousing her, of course he knew this reaction anywhere, no one could ever resist the charm of Captain Hook and this young lady was falling right into his spell.

They just looked at each other for a minute when Hook finally piped up "If thou is not offended Miss Whitely, what art thou year?"

She inwardly laughed, typical male response- How old are you.

"I am sixteen and four months Captain thank you for asking" she smiled dreamily, Hook growled to himself... sixteen... oh to be young (sorry HAD to put that!)

Hook took a step back.

"My dear Miss Whitely! You must accompany me to my ship, it is dastardly cold out here and a nice drink of tea will soon warm you up"

"I'd rather you warm me up" She murmured

"I beg your pardon?" cocking his head to the side - sly devil, he knew EXACTLY what she said.

"I would be delighted Captain thank you very much"

So of they went to the rowing boat which the crew were made to row and make way for the Jolly Roger.

* * *

**That's it for chapter one, chapter two should be up soon I promise promise promise!**

**So what do you think? Good, crap, awesome, shite? **

**Any suggestions on what should happen next onboard the Captain's ship? - Oooohhh gonna be exciting! **

**Review if you would like.**

**Smee: PLEASE or the cap'in will shoot me**

**Captain Hook: Shut up Smee!**

**Me: Hey don't talk to him like that James Hook!**

**Captain Hook: You dare challenge me girl?**

**Me: Bring it Hooky**

**Captain Hook: Oh I shall my love, I shall... perhaps in a more, exciting way- if the kind readers review...**

**Me: *breathless- grabs computer scene* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW NOW DAMN IT!**

**Harry Potter: Fan girls huh?**

**Me, Hook, Smee: Fuck off Potter!**


	2. On the ship

Hi I'm back! So here's chapter two of the story, its more humour this chapter - but lemons on three I promise!

p.s I'm going to try to make this seriously funny at Smee's unfortunate leisure

me: Sorry Mr Smee

Smee: *pouts and leaves*

me: Hehehe Smee's a funny name...

* * *

Currently: Captain Hook *swoons again no one to catch so falls in a heap* invites Lauren Whitely to the Jolly Roger for some tea and perhaps some "entertainment"

*Starts hyperventilating then gets slapped by the crocodile*

Me: Wait, what?!

Crocodile: Sorry CP

Me: S'okay Crocky

* * *

On board the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook led her to his cabin and pulled a seat out for her politely.

"Thank you Captain" She said as she sat down as gracefully as she could physically manage, but with genetics like hers she didn't have a great chance(!)

"Call me James" Hook said giving her yet another dashing smile as he sat down on his regular chair and started to pour some rum. He lifted the bottle to her as to say "do you want some" but she quietly replied no thank you.

He sipped his rum while looking at the young woman before him, my what a pretty lass, his crew would do most unholy things to her if she accidentally wandered into their decks.

"Then I must insist you call me Laura, James" she said testing his name on the tip of her tongue. It felt forbidden... she liked it.

"Do you indeed? Miss Laura" the captain smirked sarcastically and gave a low chuckle at seeing her cheeks turn a slight shade of scarlet.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, didn't you know? Jameeeeesss" She teased batting her eyelashes at him.

Hook nearly choked on his rum, this girl wanted to play? with him? He? The devil of the seas? The Casanova of Neverland? THE Captain Hook? Very well my dear, we shall see who shall win at this game of seduction...

"How incredibly thoughtless of me Miss Whitely, the tea! SMEEEEEE!" He yelled which made her ears ring a bit

* * *

A pudgy man with a striped shirt obviously to small for him rushed in while pushing his "Harry Potter like" glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Yes Cap'in?"

"Smee we have a guest on board tonight, a Miss Laura Whitely, Go fetch some tea and some food for her - there's a good man" Hook answered in what must have been the most rudely manor invented.

"Yes Cap'in, Miss, er, I could make you a erm..." he started rambling but was brought out of it when Hook slammed his Hook on the table which caused both Smee and Laura to jump - with an exception of her squeaking

"A sandwich!" He said quickly

"A sandwich Smee? A Sandwich?!" Hook thundered - Smee looked like he was going to release his bowels all over the floor (Poor Smee..)

She moved over to the captain's side and placed her right hand on his shoulder.

"Captain, please don't be angry with him, I am not hungry anyway or thirsty. Please Captain" she pleaded with him to calm his raging temper.

Hook cocked his head to the side to look at her, she was brave he'd give her that, he detected some... stubbornness and feistiness in the lass - that, he would play with later...

"Smee you are dismissed for the night, no one is to interrupt or come in to this cabin unless the ship is sinking and Pan is dancing the Irish jig!" He said cooly resisting to place his boot up the mans breeches. *snorts, I feel so bad for Smee!*

"Yes Cap'in, Is the woman staying the night?" Smee said staying as near to the door as possible so if Hook went to run at him he would be able to jump aboard quickly.

She looked at Smee then the Captain, Peter - well he HAD left her, but said she would stay with the lost boys or somewhere. It occurred to her that Peter hadn't been looking for her nor did she have a place to sleep.

"Honestly Mr Smee, Captain I will retire to a cave or somewhere and sleep, I do not wish to impose" she said shyly

"Brimstone and gall my dear girl! You shall sleep here!" cried Hook as he stood from his chair behind her.

"Is there maybe just a corner on the ship I can" she was interrupted by Hook's laughter

"My dear sweet girl! You shall be sleeping in MY cabin, here"

Both she and Smee looked confused, the captain's cabin?

"Captain I appreciate your hospitality but I cannot sleep in here! She argue her case.

Hook flashed a look a Smee that said "If you don't leave in the next 3 seconds you overgrown striped maggot I shall use your blubber to shine the oars!"

"Goodnight miss, Cap'in!" Smee cried slamming the door shut and scampering away

She couldn't believe it... how mean to his crew WAS Hook? and if she was to sleep in his room... he... She suddenly realised; he wanted her. Hook - Hook wanted her! Yes! erm, no! er, maybe?

"My dear you are trembling" Hook breathed in her ear as he pulled his hard, toned body at the back of hers.

She gasped quietly and took a calming breath.

"Captain, where shall I sleep?" she uttered quite pathetically to change the... conversation

"In my bed of course Miss Whitely" Her last name he hissed right. in. her. ear. This was nuts! A crazy nuts! A wacky nuts! A... oh who the hell was she kidding, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife or hook as it maybe! (hehe)

"But where shall you sleep? J, J.. James?" She breathed, her chest rising and falling at a fast and rising pace.

Hook wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her right back against him, his own "sword" was really "hooked" on seeing her.

"Good lord is that?" she thought quickly, holy fecking Christ it was! and it was growing - oh my good god, Hook was extremely EXTREMELY hard!

"With. you. on. my. bed. right. after. I. ravish. that. body. of. yours. Miss. Whitely" He growled pronouncing each word with more danger than the previous.

She groaned as her excitement built and butterflies growing.

Captain hook turned the girl quickly so she was looking right. at. him. His eyes were clouded with lust and arousal and hers were just the same but with a sense of... fear?

"She is pure" he thought to himself, very well, he could be gentle at first with her as a Gentleman should, but as soon as the pain subsides - he will take her hard until she screams his name in the throes of passion.

Hook used his hook (no not an innuendo!) and (carefully!) pulled her to him in a searing kiss.

She moaned against his dominant lips - holy fuck this is hot!

His teeth nipped on her bottom lip and swallowed her gasp again by his mouth, her hands came up around her neck and his hook lying at her lower back while his hand was on the back of her head keeping her to him.

Tongues fought in battle for dominance but Laura didn't even stand a chance against... Captain - sex god of sodding legs- Hook. He growled possessively and lifted her up while they kissed. He pinned her to the door of his bedroom and pulled away from her addictive lips.

She let out a whimper of loss as he pulled away and stared into his grey sparked eyes, there was enough electricity between them to give Smee the opportunity to make hot-dogs!

His mouth curled up in a smirk and gave her quick peck on the lips before moving to her ear.

"Don't worry my heart, I shall be gentle, at first". He licked behind her ear then took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked gently (I'm hysterical at this actually because I have two piercings on each earlobe and if he was to have my earlobe he'd be so unsure of his next move!) causing her to moan softly and place her lips at his ear.

"Thank you, but after you have... taken my... you know, you can..." she stopped and looked down blushing.

Hook lifted her head and smiled then leaned in to her neck and spoke "You can? What does thou want my dear?" right after he uttered the words, he sucked on her pulse point which made her move her hips to meet his stiff dick which made him abruptly move and stare at her with fire in his eyes.

"What do you want me to do to you?" he purred quite lowly

"After, after the pain goes away I want, I, I , I want y, y, you to -" she moaned impatiently thrusting her hips up to meet his, she was rewarded with an animalistic growl and he held her tight against him speaking in a dangerous voice.

"Yes?..." he was going to burst if she didn't get the sentence out in the next 5 seconds

"Fuck me hard Captain, make me writhe underneath you as you take me to the height of ecstasy, fuck me James so hard I cant fucking walk tomorrow!" She growled back at him like a woman possessed.

He raised his eyebrow.

"Gladly" he hissed slamming their lips together once more.

* * *

**Captain Hook: Well, that was certainly... descriptive wouldn't you agree Miss Potion?**

**Me: *cant even talk - biting thumb hard***

**Captain Hook: Nothing to say my dear? or perhaps are you embarrassed? hm?**

**Me: Fuck you Hook!**

**Captain Hook: *seductively* Believe me darling, that will be more than words in the next chapter**

**Me: *shivering and trembling* I cant wait that long you arsehole!**

**Captain Hook: Now, now, tut tut Miss Potion think wisely, you wouldn't want to see me angry now would you  
**

**Me: *suggestively* maybe I would**

**Captain Hook: You would minx **

**Me: Good lord I think I'm going to faint!**

**Crocodile: I'll catch you!  
**

**Me: Thanks Crocky x**

**Captain Hook: GET THAT DAMN BEAST AWAY!**

**Me: He isn't gonna hurt you, you big pansy**

**Captain Hook: *suggestively* Oh?**

**Crocodile: I'm gonna leave before they start shagging**

**Me: If I was so lucky...**

**Captain Hook: What was that lass?**

**Me: Nothing!**

**Harry Potter: Hiya guys!**

**Captain Hook: Oh for - **

**Me: Harry please bugger off**

**Harry Potter: Kay Bye!**

**Edward Cullen: I am a vampire**

**Captain Hook: No your a fucking twinkly fairy princess and your soon GONNA BE a dead fucking twinkly fair princess if you don't fuck of back to fucking twinkly fairy princess land!**

**Edward Cullen: I have awesome hair**

**Me: CROCK!**

Crocodile: ON IT! - then eats Edward whole.


	3. Things heat up

Hi everyone! Hope you all had a **great Christmas and a fantastic new year**! Sorry its taken me... ages to update the story.

Okay lets push on! This actually is my first attempt of completing a lemon so if its crap - don't kill me.

Enjoy xxxx

Previously: things started to heat up between Laura and Hook. **If under 16 don't read, enjoy your childhood before you read this stuff. Us other teens pretty much do what we want so oh well.**

Warnings: Typical lemon things, dominant Hook (Sweet lord...) If something isn't described right I'm sorry, I'm only guessing what sex feels like, don't kill me- I'm armed with geese.

* * *

Hook kissed Laura's lips hard. He wanted her to feel them tingle without his lips upon hers.

Laura moaned at his sudden need for her, she entwined her fingers through his long hair, gripping him to her causing him to let out a throaty groan.

"You must be a siren lass" Hook panted looking at Laura with her mouth partly open in longing for him. Who was he to not oblige?

THis moustache tickled her top lip but she was to busy frenching him (Lol); Hook roughly parted her lips, not even asking for permission and sucked her tongue into his mouth.

Laura gasped a little but the gasp was swallowed by Hook's sinful lips, she wondered if they were as good anywhere else...

"God James" she whimpered rubbing her legs together when he pulled her waist to him and roughly pulled her to his bed so she was laying under him.

UHe nibbled on her plump bottom lip then worked behind her ears planting little kisses making her giggle and squirm.

Her pulse was beating faster every single second... she felt like she was going to burst into flames any minute.

"So beautiful lass" Hook murmured from her neck as he nibbled at her pulse point making her moan.

Hook smirked at her response, and took his lips and gave a gentle suck on her neck to mark her.

Laura's hips thrust upwards. "Oh please, please please please please" she repeated- it stroked Hook's ego to see her so submissive under him.

"Patience" He smirked running his cold, steel hook down her nightgown, leaving a trail of cut-open material in its wake. Laura wore a lacy pink bra underneath which you could see if the slits were opened further, which was exactly what he did.

Her bare chest was exposed to him, as were her stomach (Oh I hate that word!) and legs. She was beautiful, she had a few scars on her legs due to a skin condition she had when she was a child and was always so self-conscious about it, as many boys commented on how scarred her legs where which made her self-esteem go even

"I'm sorry if they distress you" Laura said quietly trying to hold back a tear but her eyes gave it away by the sparkling blue drops that fell from them.

"My heart, you are beautiful, don't think so otherwise... you have nothing to be sorry for love. If any blasted man was to comment negatively then I shall plunge my hook in him by god!" The captain replied wiping her tears away with his thumb.

Laura smiled, for a fiend, he actually was a kind soul. Her eyes dried and she pouted a little; James laughed ripped her bra to shreds.

"JAMES! What am I going to wear now?!" She laughed pretending to be scorned.

Hook raised an eyebrow at her sassiness, aye she may be a submissive but she certainly had a fire in her alright that was not going to be made back down that's for sure. Her breasts to James were as if they were sculpted by the gods themselves. She had full breasts with the cutest raspberry pink nipples he had ever seen. His fingers teased her, lightly going over her breasts then going around them then over them then around them...

"Damn it James I want..." She whimpered at him as he gazed up from her breasts to her flushed face, her breathing was in short pants and her pupils dilated.H

He leaned his lips to her right ear as his fingers were still teasing her nipple and his hook now resting the cold steel on her other. "Doth thou want me to fuck you my dear? Do you want me to take you to the height of pleasure you never knew imagined? You would wouldn't you? Such a bad girl, Your already soaking for me aren't you? Your nipples are straining, begging to be ravished, sucked, nibbled, you want it all don't you? Oh and that you shall get my dear, I will fuck you thoroughly and you tomorrow will remember who owns you, who makes you come and who this-" he ran his fingers down to her panties, "Belongs to".

"Oh my god I think I'm going to die..." Laura thought as she watched his move his lips downwards and roughly latch onto her left nipple while his hand played with the other.

The sinful tongue ran up her nipple, flicking it back and forth liking the sound she made, it then gently pulled it between his teeth as he pinched the other.

"Oh shit!" She moaned as hook started to suck on her breast hard while lavishing it with his tongue. Once he stopped to change sides Laura was positive she was having an out of body experience and would gladly have been put into hell if he would only keep continuing.

Once hook assaulted her nipples he kissed his way lower.

"Are you sure you want this love? Are you positive?" he asked once more- it was the gentleman thing to do, however if she did say she did not want to go through with it, of course he would respect her wishes- but he would go up on desk and beat the shit out of someone just to get rid of the tension.

She nodded and smiled, of course she was nervous but she knew this was one adventure she just couldn't wait for.

Hook said very well and tore of her matching pink pants revealing her neatly trimmed little pussy. If a pussy would look innocent then hers did.

He carefully, not to hurt her, ran his fingers along her slit making her squirm around like crazy, her clit was erect with excitement and her complete cunt was drenched in her excitement. It took every control James Hook had to not just dive in and feast upon her juicy little pussy but he wanted to tease her more... after all he WAS Captain James Hook...

Laura seriously was ready to die right there and then when Hook kept teasing her clit ever... so... slightly... with his finger; she was getting to the stage she was ready to kill him if he didn't hurry up and fuck her right there.

"Please Captain, I cant wait any longer, please fuck me" she begged and begged over and over again

He smiled and told her to behave and be a good girl. He then decided the teasing was enough and lifted her bottom up so he could get face to face with her own treasure.

Licking skilfully at the tight opening of her pussy, then up and down the slit again, then flicking quickly over her clit continuously making her wail.

"Your going to come for me aren't you my little siren? hmm?" He teased as he blew on her cunt which was now like Niagara falls.

"I've never experienced an orgasm before James" She panted, he stopped and she wailed like a child.

"Then an orgasm you shall receive finally little vixen" he purred and went back to vigorously eating out her pussy; he sucked hard on her clit feeling her getting closer and closer and closer.

"It's alright Laura, let go for me" He urged pushing a finger in her not to deeply to damage her virginity- that was for his cock alone.

Laura thrashed "I can't I think I need the bathroom!" Hook gave a sexy grin and doubled his efforts.

"You do not need the bathroom sweet, innocent Laura- your body needs to let go, give in to me. Give yourself to me Laura right now, come on show me how bad you are, be a bad girl for me I know you are, break free of being innocent, play with your dark side, GIVE IN NOW!" He growled doubling his fingering speed until her body rose up and let out a loud moan while biting her lip.

"SOMETHINGS HAPPENING!" She screamed as her pussy contacted around his fingers gripping them in a snake like death grip, her clit tingled powerfully until finally she saw stars behind her eyes and felt her muscles relax forcefully. She couldn't think for the first time in forever- which was pretty nice just having peace.

"Laura?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright dear? That was quite a powerful first orgasm" Hook chuckled then kissed her cheek.

"Yes, th.. thank you j, james that was very hmmmm nice" she moaned in comfort but then woke from paradise as Hook's cock was jutting at her thigh.

"Oh I'm so sorry let me relieve you, although I'm not really experienced as you well know" she laughed awkwardly

Hook smiled at her kindness and her innocent ways. "As nice an offer as that is lass, I think the best thing would be to getting to the fucking stage right now" with a mischievous grin that made her give one back.

"Erm, do you have any contraceptives?" Laura asked quite confidently

"Aye, I have these condom things I bought when I first set sail on the coast of ghost (sorry its cheesy but c'mon that's funny!)" he laughed at her but still checked the date: expiry date: 27th June 2015- still plenty of time! (aren't you lucky!)

After fighting with the rapper for 10 seconds, Laura opened it on the first go. Hook looked at her then the packet, then Laura then the packet - how the devil did she open that?  
"Nails" Laura laughed wriggling her fingers at him, they laughed and he put the condom on his rock hard cock, making sure he put it on right he stroked her cheek.

"It will only hurt for a little while darling, I promise" he whispered to her gently.

"I trust you James"

With that he pushed her knees up to her chest and rubbed his cock along her slit which made her make a half groaning half purring sound. James then positioned his rock hard tool at her entrance but looked one final time at her. She nodded giving him the reassurance to continue- he gave one hard thrust and broke through her barrier.

Laura's eyes threatened to water- ouch that was bloody sore like a nippy feeling almost like salt on a wound. Taking a deep breath she slowly adjusted to his size and told him to move. Hook nearly lept for joy once she told him to move.

Being a true gentleman, he started slow to not hurt her and gently pecked her lips while he trust.

"Oh god captain fuck me! Show me the fury of Captain James Hook, fuck me hard!" she moaned trying to move her hips.

"This lass is going to be the death of me" he thought as he pulled back... Then thrust hard into her making her take in his whole shaft. She was so tight around him he thought she wouldnt open up!

After a few minutes, Hook started to pound into her cunt harder and harder. The bed creaked with the power of his angled thrusts and Laura was screaming like a woman possessed, she bucked under him as he wripped her wrists above her head and hissed sweet nothings in her ear.

"Do you feel that wench? My hard cock pounding your tight little pussy hmm, thats right, you want me to fuck you like a common harlot dont you? Hmmm you love being my bad girl dont you Miss Whitely? You've always needed this, to be pushed down, dominanted, made loss control, submitting to a dark, seductive, dominant man who will rip the orgasm out you!" Hook hissed the last word out then bit her ear hard, enjoying hearing her whimper for him.

Captain Hook was fucking like a bad man, he pounded her hard and fast, his cock was tingling inside her and he knew was going to come very soon... Her walls were gripping down on him though as he let out a hiss. Laura pulled his mouth up to hers- the battle of dominance of the tongues was easily won by Hook but he enjoyed the challange.

"Fuck lass come for me, come for your captain, submit to me..." his voice was almost hypnotic as he grabbed a nipple between his teeth and sucked hard on the sensitive nub as his hand was rubbing insanely fast on her pounding clit.

Laura's head moved side to side and her body started to sweat. The coil in her belly was becoming tighter each second, not to mention butterflies that kept fluttering inside her.

Then finally, with one last pinch of her clit, laura was sent over the edge. She writhed and screamed out his name in esctasy as she rode out her orgasm. Her walls milked his cock for its come which it was rewarded.

"Fuck!" Hook cried out as his come shot into the condom.

Laura and Hook's breathing was heavy, they both felt like they had been working out for 72 hours straight! Hook pulled out of her and tossed the used condom in a small bin beside his desk then moved to the sink to recieve a sponge to clear laura of her blood.

Once the pair was settled the clock showed 7.00pm.

"Are you alright lass? Hungry? Thirsty?"

Laura moaned and snuggled into him getting comfortable.

"No thanks my darling captain, I just would like to sleep if that is alright?"

He chuckled at her and took off his hook then enveloped his strong arms around her, pulling her to his chest and resting his head on hers.

"Thank you for such a wonderful time James" Laura yawned sleepily as she closed her sparkling eyes to let her lashes rest delicately upon her bottom lids. Hook smiled "The pleasure was all mine Laura Whitey, sleep now love, dream of me" then he too fell asleep.

* * *

**Captain Hook: Ah I do love happy endings!**

**Me: *sniffs***

**Captain Hook: What is the matter now lass?**

**Me: *sobs* I'm glad you had a great time with laura**

**Captain Hook: Laura was based on you dear**

**Me: *slow smile creeps on face* So I'm special?!**

**Captain Hook: Yes my dear one you-**

**Smee: Er er er er Cap'n?**

**Captain Hook: SMEEE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERUPT UNLESS...**

**Smee: Er we, wel, well Cap'n... P, P, Pan is dancing the Irish jig and the boat is sinking!**

**Me and Hook: OH NO!**

**Cool-Aid guy: OH YEAH!**

***Everyone looks at him with daggers***

**Me: CROCODILEEEEEEEE!**

**Crocodile: *waddles in* Yo I heard CP callin' **

**Me: Crock! If I let you drink Cool-Aid guy will to swim us safely to shore please?**

**Captain Hook: I am not riding on that... THING!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Here play with my shoe**

**Captain Hook: Why in damnation would I play with your- oohhh shiney!**

**Crock takes us to shore, drinks cool aid guy and we sent Peter for life punishment to follow Bella Swan around.**

**Peter: BUT I WANT EDWARD!**

**Me: SHUT UP TOILET PAN!**

**Yeah and me and hook live happily ever after. Yay! **

**MESSAGE OF THE STORY: A- always distract a guy with a shoe, and B- use a condom if having sex, protect yourselves from STI's and stuff. Thanks everyone!**

**Love CP xxxx Oh and thats for Smee And cool aid guy for being such sports- dont own so Seth McFarlane dont sue me... But you are an legend!**

**Have a great weekend everyone while im stuck doing history pass papers :( **


End file.
